


Even when practically blind I can still tell you're hot

by LethaJx, orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethaJx/pseuds/LethaJx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan accidentally hops into Jon’s car after he got his eyes dilated. Oops? Well at least Jon thinks he’s hot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even when practically blind I can still tell you're hot

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I just got new glasses/or my eyes dilated and when I got to the parking lot, I jumped in the passenger seat of your car and buckled before I realized you weren’t the person I had come with and I was in a completely different vehicle. Modified.
> 
> For aledagio on tumblr and the discord chat! For Unpopular Pairing July

Ryan comes out of the place where he got his eyes dilated, he searches for a minute for Jack's car. Damn, he should have asked Jack to not just pick him up but come with him, because Ryan can't see for the life on him. But spotting a blob of red in a sea of whites, blues and greens he assumes it's Jack's car.

 

Ryan jogs over the car and hope in, buckling his seat belt before looking over to “Jack.” And while Ryan can't see for shit right now, he's able to deduce that the blob of colors before him does not match the colors that would be Jack's face, mainly the longer dark blob of hair, and the absence of a ginger beard. Meanwhile Jon is so confused about what's going on that he's gone temporarily mute.

 

Jon stares at Ryan indignantly, and he almost kicks himself about what his first thought about this guy is, “Damn, he’s hot. Maybe I’m not as bothered by this as I should be.” Like what the fuck Jon? Because at the same time he also what’s to scream at him, “What the hell?! Get out of my car!” Like Jon, please decide on what emotions you are feeling for this guy.

 

“Wait you're not Jack are you? I’m so sorry.” Ryan sputters out, flushing from embarrassment.

 

“I don’t know who Jack is bud, so I’m guessing you have the wrong car.”

 

Ryan pulls out his phone, which in hindsight he should've known that he wouldn’t be able to read the small text on a phone. But from the small green blobs he can only assume are texts from Jack; hopefully.

 

“Umm, I’m really sorry. But you wouldn’t mind reading these for me. I can’t really see all that well at the moment.” Ryan asks Jon, flushing a little bit more just from hope useless he is right now.

 

Jon takes the phone from Ryan’s hand and reads the texts aloud for him because he **_is a nice person_ ** alright?! The gist of the texts was that Jack had to cancel because one of his co-workers called in sick and he has to cover for them, although he tried to find a ride for Ryan. But in the end he couldn’t find one. “Hey, this might sound a little weird, but sense you don’t have a ride home, I could take you home.” Jon says finally after a long silence of Ryan trying to figure out what to do. Jon really doesn’t want to leave someone alone while they are practically blind, plus it gives him the excuse to get to know Ryan better.

 

During the ride to Ryan’s place, they talk to each other to keep the awkward silence to a minimum, turns out they have a lot in common, and although Ryan is a little quiet about his interests and just let's Jon ramble on about whatever has his interest peaked at the moment, and looks content just listening, interjecting and asking questions at just the right time. When they finally get to Ryan’s home they are both quite sad to have to end their conversation, and Ryan is almost compelled to kiss Jon’s cheek, and Jon slips his number into Ryan’s hand as he leaves the car, watching him open and close his front door before he pulls out of the drive way and leaves.


End file.
